


Let's Play a Game

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a detective, assigned to go after a famous Phantom Thief. A leader of DICE.He decides to take the detective to a Casino out of all settings.Why is he here to steal?And what?





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Oumasaiweek, on Twitter](https://twitter.com/oumasaiweek/status/1131999376576995329), and the theme was: Phantom Thief, OR Casino. ( comes with [pic](https://twitter.com/romchi707/status/1141225082636783616) )
> 
> Why not both?
> 
> Although, I had NO idea where I was going with this, so it started off one way, and then ended differently than when I started.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Good day_.

 _Tonight, I will be stealing the gem hidden deep inside a place of fun_. _Where you toy with your budget, and your life displayed here and there_. _Don't be fooled, they are made to wreck, and steal your money_. _There is where I will be_.

 _Don't be dumb, my beloved detective, I spelled it out, clear as day_.

 _Sincerely, D.I.C.E_.”

Detective Shuichi Saihara had gotten that note in his office after months of the owner not responding. In fact, Saihara realized it's been a while since he'd _seen_ the owner of this note. He stood up, as he started commanding officers to take action.

Here he stood, inside the building in question. Not sure which jewel he was gonna take first. He looked around, before checking the slots. Nothing. Checking behind the counter. _Nothing_. Saihara re-read the note again, only to hear something _moving_ above him. No doubt about it, the thief was above him, and this was the right place after all.

Silence.

Saihara checked the vent, knocking at it. The lowest vent he could reach, anyways. He pauses as the sound above him just _paused_ , before the sound kept going.

 _Gotcha_.

Saihara walked away, to check around the area, and what the thief in question wants to reach. Checking all the vent entrances, before turning toward a cabinet. He knelt down, to open it. There was nothing of value in there that the thief can take, though, he checked everything, just in case.

“ _What are you doing checking this cabinet_?”

He jumped, only to turn around to see his partner. _What is he doing here_? _Shouldn't he be at home_? Saihara stood up, and closed the door, chuckling in embarrassment.

“No reason.” He smiled, “Shouldn't you be at home by now?”

“I heard you were gonna be out late tonight, and I didn't want to be at home, bored!” He cried, pouting, “I want to be here, and watch!”

“Look, this is a harmless criminal, but I don't want to risk you getting in danger.” Saihara walked up to his partner, with a small smile, “Just go home, and play some video games, or something.”

“B-But, I-I just want my beloved Detective to be home for once!”

Saihara sighed, as he didn't want to deal with the fake tears again. He pulled him close. Leaning his forehead on his partner. Softly smiling.

“Don't worry, we'll catch this thief, and we won't have to deal with him anymore.” Saihara petted his hair. “Alright?”

With that, his partner sighed. “Fine. I have a surprise for you at home! You're gonna enjoy this!”

With that, he waved, and ran off. Sahara watched in awe. He wasn't so sure if he's lying or not, but he decides to leave it be. He decided to keep going, and going around the vents, only to pause. He turned to another area, an area _filled_ with jewels that the guards were guarding. Saihara looked around.

 _Why would he target a Casino, specifically_? _He isn't after money_. _So, why a Casino_? Saihara kept looking around the vents, only to pause. He checked the slots. None. _What was he trying to steal here_?

Silence.

“Sir, we should get ready!”

He turned to the officer in question, before nodding. He followed the officer, as he made notes on what the detective already knew. So far, he has nothing, and has gotten just as far as the officer. He frowned, and commented something odd. He turned to the officer.

“Uhm, did you let my partner through?”

“Your… Boyfriend, sir?”

“Yeah, did you let him through?”

“N-No, he just came in on his own?”

“So, you escorted him out.”

“Yes?”

“Did you see something unusual outside?”

The officer’s eyes widen, before running out. Some others followed, as they had the same idea. He must've been here by now, right? Then, why did the noise above hesitate? Saihara looked up at the ceiling above, before he saw it.

 _Smoke_.

 _He's trying to set off the smoke alarms_.

Before he can say anything, or warn anyone, it was too late. The smoke alarms went off, and the smoke grew as there was a laughter that echoed through the Casino loud enough to fill the building.

 _He's speaking through the speakers_.

Saihara started to run that direction where the speakers were being located.

“ _Greetings, follow audience_!” the voice cried, deep enough to identify who the Phantom Thief was. “ _Welcome to the Casino of dreams_! _Where I will steal something that doesn't belong to you_!”

Saihara opened the room, only to see a recording playing. Only with a die that has one facing up. He picked it up.

 _This was one of his games_. _The leader of DICE would leave a die that signify that this was the first clue_. _There would usually be a flashcard hidden inside where the die is hidden_. _A flashcard with just a singular word_. _The thief doesn't give them enough time to search for the whole room, so Saihara would leave an officer to search the rooms where the die are_.

He runs out, as he checks the ceiling the walls, the vent, and the other rooms as the thief continued to speak through the recording.

“ _As you might’ve guessed, I've already planted some traps, and I'm 90% sure you're gonna trip over 90% percent of them_.” The recording said smugly, “ _You better be careful, or else you're gonna fall_! _Don't worry, they're harmless!_!”

Saihara cursed, as he checked all the rooms.

“ _I'm sure you'll experience this fun game_!” He continued through the speaker, sounding thoroughly entertained. “ _How about a game of hide-n-seek_!?”

Saihara froze. He realized where this was going, and immediately commanded the officers to take cover. He continued to run, as the speakers continue to boom throughout the Casino. He immediately checked the vents, and climbed through. Eventually, he found what he was looking for.

 _Flash card, singular word_.

Die was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he just picked up the card, and pocketed it. He kept crawling, until he arrived in another room. He came down, and he looks up. He frowned.

 _Familiar cape_. _Familiar hat_. He turned his head to look at the detective. _Familiar mask_.

He stood there, silent for a while.

“How did you know I was here?” Asked the thief, as he turned around, “I was sure the trail would end at a different place.”

“I started taking your threats seriously.” Saihara frowned. “Ever since that incident a long time ago. You say the opposite nowadays, and even if you meant your words, they are taken differently throughout the years.”

“That can't be.” The thief chuckled, “That can't be it.”

“ _You left the opposite hall vent open_.”

Silence.

The thief lets out a laugh, before dropping whatever he wanted to grab.

 _A ring_. _He wanted a ring_.

“You caught me detective.” The thief declared, “Cuff me, and I'll happily…!”

“Y-You’re not pulling that trick on me, again!”

The thief laughed, knowing exactly what the detective was talking about. He picked up the ring, before walking up. Slowly. Saihara stood back, slowly. Against the wall. The Phantom Thief was soon in front of him, and soon, watched as the got close.

More silence.

“You're just gonna stand there?”

Sahara opened his eyes. He didn't even realize he shut them tight. He looked to see that the thief took off his mask, and now as a monocle. His top hat up, to see his face clearly. He tilted his head, wondering about what the detective’s actions were. He kept a close look on the detective.

“... W-What do you mean?” Asked the detective, “I thought _you_ were gonna do something, thief.”

“ _How boring_.” The thief sighed, “We _have_ this time to ourselves, and it'll be awhile for your _goons_ to find the last flashcard. I figured I'd turn myself in, and retire for the rest of my life, and do my time.”

“R-Retire… F-For life?”

“Yes.” the thief sighed, groaning, holding out the ring, “For life. I've been following a list, and this ring was the last on the list. I'm bored now, and I want to do my time. You _have_ my face, name, _and body, alive and healthy_. So, _do something about it_.”

More silence.

“O-Ouma, I-I can’t do that.”

“What?”

“We made a deal.” Saihara rubbed the back of his head, “When the mask is off, I can't pursue you… It was only fair.”

‘ _Ouma_ ’ stared, before smiling. He put the mask back on, and soon, smoke filled the room, as Saihara watched in awe. After a while, he eventually passed out. As he realized it was pink sleeping gas.

**X-X-X-X**

He groaned, as he felt a hand on his forehead. It was cool, and it felt nice. He leaned to the touch, as there was a hand on his cheek. He softly smiled, as the sounds slowly came in. At first, it was quiet, but then, it was loud.

He winced as the loud sounds came on. He sat up, and groaned. He looked around, only to realize he was in a car. He looked around, only to see his partner beside him. His partner hugged him, before looking out the windows.

He appears to be outside the Casino, and there seems to be murmurs. Talk of what just happened. He looked at his partner, who looked up, innocently.

“... Wh-What… Happened?”

“The Phantom Thief escaped.”

“I _see that_ , what… happened?”

“Oh.” His partner smiled, “He led the police to a man that revealed himself to be a mastermind, of some sort.”

Saihara sighed. Disappointed he didn't exactly catch the criminal himself, but passed out for the rest of the heist. He missed a lot, and his heart felt heavy at the thought of the thief retiring. He rubbed his head.

“What's the matter, my beloved?” Asked the person next to him, “Aren't you glad the thief was caught?”

“Wh-What…”

“Yeah, the thief was caught! Nishishi!”

He looked at his wrists that were obviously handcuffed.

More silence.

His heart dropped more.

“... N-No.” He answers, “No, I'm not.”

“Why?”

“B-Because… B-Because…”

Sahara couldn't find the right words, as his heart _literally broke_. He doesn't know why, but he felt _devastated_. At the thought of Ouma…

 _Not being there anymore_.

“Y-You won't be there anymore…” He finally answers, “... I-I don't know, I-I don't know how I'd go on… W-Without you, O-Ouma…”

 _Kokichi Ouma had always been there for Shuichi Saihara, for a very long time_. Without him, he felt _empty_. That wasn't supposed to happen. Like, at all. _He began to hyperventilate_.

“Calm down, calm down.”

Saihara looked over, to see the handcuffs _gone_.

“I want my beloved detective to be next to me on the ride home.” He says, smiling, “Don't worry. I didn't get caught.”

Silence.

“B-But… B-But, you said…”

“I lied.” He softly smiled, “You know… I'm a liar.”

“W-WHAT!?”

Ouma laughed as Saihara yelled. He held the detective close, as he nuzzled him. Softly smiling.

“You know, I was kidding.” He said softly, “Don't worry, don't worry. I wouldn't leave ya, nishishi.”

Saihara say there in silence, before pulling his partner closer. Holding him closer. He just wanted to be nearby. Just in silence.

Even more silence.

“Well, you know…” Ouma pulled away. Saihara missing his warmth. “... Just to ensure that we'll be together forever, I _was_ gonna save this until later, but… I decided to just _do this now_. Saihara, get out of the car.”

Confused, he did just that. He came out of the car, and stood next to it. People gathered around to see if the detective was okay, and asked if he saw the thief and everything. He told his tellings, up until he passed out in that one room. How he was basically cornered until he realized there was pink gas in the air which caused him to pass out, and sleep.

Once they were done questioning, Ouma tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see…

 _Ouma on one knee_.

He froze, as Ouma took out a small box. He softly smiled, as he held up the box. Right in front of him.

“Shuichi Saihara.” Ouma began, softly smiling, “We've been together for a very long time. Long enough for us to be considered a great partner, and great friend. I've been _so sure_ of this since a month ago, and saved up to buy this. That is _no lie_ , and you better believe this.”

“O-Ouma…”

“Saihara… My beloved detective… _Will you marry me_?”

Saihara began to tear up, and soon…

“Y-Yes…! _Yes_!”

Ouma stood up, and Saihara pulled him into a hug, as everyone cheered around them. Once he pulled away, he pulled the other into a fierce kiss. Which definitely made them cheer more.

After a while, they were left alone, and Saihara began to pull Ouma away. Taking them home.

Silence.

“I recognize that ring.”

“O-Oh, y-you do?” Ouma nervously laughed, “Well, that's strange. I swear I saved up to buy that ring.”

“You sure?”

“Of course!”

“If you did, I'll be sure of it.” Saihara rose an eyebrow, “You didn't steal that ring, did you?”

“Why would you think that?” Ouma nudged him, “You think I'd go _that low_ , detective?”

“No, but it's a possibility.” Saihara glared, “If wouldn't want to accept your proposal from a stolen ring.”

“Then, no.” He answers, grinning, “I didn't steal that ring.”

“Ouma…”

“Nishishi, you'll have to figure that out yourself.” Ouma grinned, “Otherwise, I'm right here… Next to you, when you need it.”

Saihara thought about it, before shaking his head. He softly smiled, and just leaned over to peck Ouma on the cheek.

“I'll leave it as it is.” Saihara murmured, “But if I hear from the Casino that you've stolen something, then you'll definitely go to jail.”

“Of course, of course!” He laughed, before smirking, “You can do _whatever you want_ to me. _That's the truth_.”

More silence.

Saihara smiled. Giving Ouma another kiss.

The heist ended in failure, but he _still_ ended up catching the thief in question.

After all, he's right here next to him, if he needed.

He had stolen his heart, a long time ago.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Oumasaiweek, on Twitter](https://twitter.com/oumasaiweek/status/1131999376576995329), and the theme was: Phantom Thief, OR Casino. ( comes with [pic](https://twitter.com/romchi707/status/1141225082636783616) )
> 
> I had _no idea_ were this fic was starting when I first started it. One-third-way(? - about 500 words in) through the fic, I had an idea where I was going, and went _that_ direction.
> 
> Unfortunately, the Casino part of the the fic felt rushed, but at least I finished what I had in mind.
> 
> Oh well - I know a friend that would _definitely_ enjoy this fic. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
